The present invention relates to a cosmetic container which contains both liquid cosmetics and the pertinent stick type cosmetic materials.
A suitable amount of liquid cosmetic represented by mascara, manicure, lip-gloss, or the like is put on a stick type applicator fixed to a cap. Then, in the case of the mascara, it is applied to eyelashes. In the case of the lip-gloss, it is applied to lips. And in the case of the manicure, it is applied to nails. Generally, this type of makeup is widespread. However, usually, in the case of a makeup on the eyes, eyeliner, eyebrow pencil, and the like are applied in addition to mascara, and in the case of makeup on the lips, lipstick and lipliner are applied in addition to lip-gloss. In other words, stick type cosmetic materials and liquid cosmetics are usually used in combination. Thus, several kinds of cosmetic materials have to be prepared for such a partial makeup, thereby requiring much labor.
Further, if a user is carrying such cosmetic materials while the user is out, these liquid cosmetics and stick type cosmetic materials will be bulky in a small cosmetic pochette or the like. Moreover, the user has to carry several kinds of stick type cosmetic materials including those for repairing the makeup or spare cosmetic materials which are of different colors, thereby requiring the labor to search.
An object of the present invention is to get rid of such problems.
The present invention is directed to provide a cosmetic container which is devised for convenient use by housing a liquid cosmetic on one side and a stick type cosmetic material of high frequency on the opposite side in such a manner that the stick type cosmetic material can be fed out.
The present invention enables double storage of a stick type cosmetic material and a liquid cosmetic in which a color of a similar shade is combined, for example a combination of black mascara and black eyeliner or eyebrow pencil or a combination of red lip-gloss and red lipliner or the like, or various colors are combined for the pursuit of fashion, whereby the convenient use of cosmetics can be enhanced.
In order to achieve the objects mentioned above, a cosmetic container according to the present invention provides a container body in which a liquid cosmetic is filled up; a junction tool which is spirally engaged with a mouth of the container body and freely opens and closes the container body; a stick type pivot which is fixed to the junction tool, can be inserted into the container body, and has an applicator; a front cylinder rotatably connected with the junction tool and having at its front end an opening hole through which a stick type cosmetic material penetrates; a rod which has a retaining section for retaining a base end of the stick type cosmetic material slidably inserted in the front cylinder; and a feeding mechanism for moving the rod in axial direction by rotations of the junction tool and the front cylinder.
Also, preferably in the present invention, a first fitting section for connecting the stick type pivot is installed on the lower side of the junction tool and a second fitting section for rotatably connecting the front cylinder is installed on the upper side of the junction tool.
More preferably, in the present invention, a spiral groove formed on the lower side of the junction tool is spirally engaged with a male screw provided at a mouth of the container body in such a manner that the spiral groove can freely be attached and detached, a spiral section provided at the rod is spirally engaged with a spiral groove provided on the upper side of the junction tool so as to constitute a spiral engagement mechanism, there is provided a sliding mechanism for guiding the rod in such a manner that the rod cannot rotate, but can slide with respect to the inside of the front cylinder, and these spiral engagement mechanism and sliding mechanism constitute the feeding mechanism.
More preferably, in the present invention, a spiral body having a spiral groove at its inner circumference is inserted into and fixed to an upper part of the junction groove, and the spiral body and the spiral section of the rod are spirally engaged.
More preferably, the present invention is constituted such that spiral directions of the spiral groove on the upper side of the junction tool and the spiral groove on the lower side of the junction tool are identical.
More preferably, the present invention is constituted such that spiral directions of the spiral groove on the upper side of the junction tool and the spiral groove on the lower side of the junction tool are different each other.
More preferably, in the present invention, a partition section for separating the junction tool into an upper cavity section and a lower cavity section is provided in the junction tool.
More preferably, in the present invention, a squeezing rubber which has a hole for squeezing liquid cosmetics attached to the applicator is provided at an entry section of the container body.
In the cosmetic container according to the present invention, the container body in which a prescribed amount of liquid cosmetic is filled up is spirally connected on the lower side in such a manner that the container body can freely open and close, and the front cylinder having an opening hole through which the stick type cosmetic material is fed out is rotatably connected on the upper side on the basis of the location of the junction tool which has openings on its upper and lower sides.
At the time of installation of the container body in which a liquid cosmetic is contained, the applicator provided at a tip of the container body is always soaked in the liquid cosmetic contained. At the time of use, airtightness of the container body resulting from spiral engagement of the male screw at the mouth of the container body with the junction tool is released by rotations of the junction tool and the container body, and the liquid cosmetic attached to the applicator is used. Incidentally, before using the liquid cosmetic, quantity of the liquid attached can be adjusted according to user""s preference by squeezing the applicator using the squeezing rubber arranged at the mouth of the container body.
Further, the stick type cosmetic material provided on the upper side of the junction tool is used, the front cylinder and the junction tool or the container body are rotated in a prescribed direction.
In the front cylinder serving as a stick type cosmetic material feeding container, a stick type cosmetic material feeding mechanism is constituted by a sliding mechanism for guiding the rod in so that the rod cannot rotate, but can slide and a spiral engagement mechanism composed of a second spiral groove provided at an upper part of the junction tool and a spiral section of the rod which is spirally engaged with the second spiral groove.
Therefore, the rod is moved in an axial direction by the feeding mechanism with the progress of the rotations described above and the stick type cosmetic material retained at a tip of the rod is fed out through an opening hole provided at a tip of the front cylinder, whereby the stick type cosmetic material can be used in a state that it is fed out by a required amount.
On the contrary, when the stick type cosmetic material is drawn into an original position, it will be satisfactory if the junction tool or the container body is rotated in a direction reverse to the direction described above with respect to the front cylinder.
In the present invention, it is possible to use the container body in which the liquid cosmetic is filled and the front cylinder serving as a stick type cosmetic material feeding container at both ends on the basis of the position of the junction tool as described above. Further, as a feature, the present invention includes in the junction tool all the mechanisms which make connection with each member, such as a first spiral groove which opens and closes the container body resulting from spiral engagement with the male screw at the mouth of the container body, a first concave annular groove serving as a first fitting section for fixing the stick type pivot which the applicator is arranged at its tip, the second spiral groove which is spirally engaged with the rod and constitutes the spiral engagement mechanism, and a second concave annular groove serving as a second fitting section which allows the front cylinder to rotatably fit in.
Thus, even though components are minimum, it is possible to simultaneously fit two types of cosmetic materials to a single junction tool and employee the cosmetic materials utilizing functions in the junction tool.
Further, by forming as a separate member only the second spiral groove which carries out a spiral engagement function of the front cylinder serving as a stick type cosmetic material feeding container, it is also possible to achieve facilitation and efficiency in manufacture.